


Babies Don't Wait For Dora

by theydonotmove



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Multi, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was eight months and -- she glanced at the clock - 2AM -- four weeks pregnant, so it was no wonder she was so uncomfortable. She had been like this with Anya too, toward the end. The fact it was twins this time round just meant she felt even less compunction over waking her husbands for her every whim."</p><p>A continuation of my City is at War verse in which Charles and Erik have lots of babies but I refuse to fridge my girl Magda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is a continuation of City is at War, but it will be a different series as the main paring changes from Charles/Erik to Charles/Erik/Magda and its no longer a high school au, technically. I'll still update both.
> 
> Warning in this chapter for pregnancy sex and water breaking during said sex.

Magda had never before considered that you can, in fact, ‘toss and turn’ without physically being able to do either of those things. Yet, here she was, stuck on the side she lay down on, unable to move and unable to sleep.

She was eight months and -- she glanced at the clock - 2AM -- four weeks pregnant, so it was no wonder she was so uncomfortable. She had been like this with Anya too, toward the end. The fact it was twins this time round just meant she felt even less compunction over waking her husbands for her every whim.

She reached behind her and blindly smacked Charles. In the face, it turns out. 

“Mmph,” he said, initially. But to his credit, within moments he was leaning over her, murmuring, “What do you need, darling?” in her ear.

“Can’t sleep.”

“More pillows?”

She side-eyed him as best she could considering she was facing completely away from him. She had three pillows under her head and shoulders, two beneath her belly, and one between her thighs. 

He chuckled softly and she considered hitting him again. She decided against it only because a) he wasn’t the particular husband whose rampant fertility got her in this position, and b) he was already at the end of the bed massaging her feet. She let out a moan as he dug his thumb into one of her arches. 

Slowly, he worked over both feet. Then, more gently, he slid his hands up and down her calves. When he reached her thighs, she wished for an entirely new reason that she could lie on her back. 

“Sleepy yet?”

“No.”

“Hmm.”

He slid his hand higher on the outside of her thigh and made his way up her body. He caressed her swollen belly and leaned over her to kiss it reverently. He brushed his fingertips over her breasts so the fabric of her nightdress rubbed against her nipples. She gave a little gasp at the stimulation and rocked against the pillow between her legs. He pulled back knowing she was too sensitive for much more.

Last, he kissed her lips and stroked his fingers through her hair. 

“Tell me,” he said.

She could feel him, hard against her back. He didn’t press against her, wouldn’t, as he waited for her answer.

“Fuck me,” she said, quietly. “I don’t know if I’ll last long enough but ...”

“Whatever you need, darling.”

He took the pillow from between her thighs and put it aside. He pushed down his pajama pants and her panties to their knees. 

His hand came up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She nodded. 

Slowly, her entered her. Magda grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers together against her belly. When she was ready, she tugged his arm just a little and he started to move.

He kept his thrusts shallow, only using an inch or two beyond the head. The angle was ideal though, and he was hitting her walls with every push.

“Oh, God! Charles!” she cried out. Then, in a completely new tone. “Oh, God. Charles.”

The bed beneath them was suddenly soaked with a clear fluid. 

Magda’s orgasms were never so dramatic, so it was apparent to Charles immediately that his wife’s water had just broken. 

He pulled back from her and kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t worry darling, this is fine. Are you in any pain?”

Magda shook her head, still processing.

“Good. I’ll clean us up and then we’ll go to the hospital, alright?”

She nodded.

“Do you happen to know where Erik is?” He asked mainly to check she could still speak; he had a suspicion of the answer.

“Anya had a bad dream.”

“Thought that might be it.”

Their first daughter was going though a phase of needing something in the middle of the night. Erik was usually the one to tend to her, but their husband had a habit of not coming back. That usually meant he had either fallen asleep when Anya did, or he was struck by the midnight muse and was in his study furiously typing up a new chapter of his latest novel.

“Would you like to sit up?”

“Yes.”

Charles got out of the bed then. He shucked his pajama pants as a lost cause, leaving him naked. He helped her to sit on the end of the bed and then left her for the washroom. 

After cleaning himself up, he came back in with a fresh wash cloth for his wife. She had already stripped out of her ruined clothes and he helped her wash best he could. 

“It’s going to take a while to feel clean after that,” she admitted.

He kissed her softly, holding her cheek, then got up again to find them some clothes. 

His erection had all but flagged, but he hissed just a little as he squeezed into a pair of jeans. After he had found a shirt, he brought her undergarments, a sanitary pad, and clean dress. She had complained loudly the day she outgrew even the maternity pants from her first pregnancy. Her husbands figured out quickly that the solution there was not to offer a shopping trip, but rather to bring her more ice cream. 

Soon, Charles was throwing her go bag over his shoulder and helping her downstairs to the car.

“Still no pain?” he checked once she had maneuvered into the front seat of the Lexus. 

“Nope.”

“Good,” he kissed her on the nose. “I’ll be right back.”

Charles dashed back up the stairs and into Anya’s room expecting to find at least fifty percent of who he was looking for. Instead, he found zero. 

Next he checked the study. Sometimes the typing sound helped Anya sleep. Still nothing.

Then he heard the faint sound of cartoon voices coming from the den.

Anya was on the floor about a foot away from the television, watching with intense interest. Her father was on the couch snoring loudly. 

“You’ll wreck your eyes like that.”

Anya looked up at him guiltily. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Hello, lamb.” 

“Want to watch Dora with me?”

“Sorry, lamb, Mama says the babies are coming.” She came over to him then and he picked the four-year-old up and put her on his hip. “Do you remember what that means?”

She nodded. “It means they’re not going to wait for Dora.”

Charles laughed. “Yes, that is what it means. It also means we have to go to the hospital. But first we need to wake up Papa. Any ideas?” 

Her eyes lit up and Charles put her back on her feet. In seconds she had jumped onto Erik’s chest. “Papa! Babies!”

“Wha?” said Erik.

“Darling, our number of children is about to triple. May I suggest getting dressed?”

Erik sat up like a shot somehow catching Anya before he sent her flying toward the floor. She just giggled. 

“Where’s Magda? She’s in labour? Is she okay? We have to phone Raven.” He was standing now, Anya still in his arms, looking wildly about the room.   
Charles walked over and kissed his husband softly. That never failed to calm him down, if only for a moment.

“In order I believe,” said Charles, “in the car, no - her water broke early so it’ll either be soon or we’ll induce, yes, and we’ll phone her from the car.”

Erik nodded, still a little brisk.

“Darling, she’s fine. All three of them are fine. What’s the matter? You were perfectly calm last time.”

“Someone had to be.”

It was true. Charles was a mess last time. He made a point of reading every pregnancy book he could find since then and it had made him substantially calmer. 

Erik seemed to have read too much and the idea of twins was just so much more complicated that it made him panic.

“Well, it’s my turn. You just go get dressed, I’ll put this one in the car.”

He reached for Anya and she climbed from one man to the other. Erik nodded again.

“Can you grab her bag? It’s --”

“-- On the chair by her door. Yes.” He kissed his husband and daughter on the tops of their heads and turn to do as he was bid. 

“And bear-bear!” Anya called after him.

“And bear-bear, how could I forget?”

Charles headed for the garage, his pace quick. He opened the door and his heart stopped for a moment. Magda was crying out. 

“It’s okay, lamb. Mama’s okay.”

He put Anya down and rushed over to his wife.

“I think I’m in labour now.” She gritted out between clenched teeth. 

“I’d say so. Any idea how close the contractions are?”

She shook her head. “That was the first one.”

“Okay,” he glanced at his watch. “Okay.”

“Shh, shh.” He heard from behind him. Erik was back, dressed, and holding a sobbing Anya. He handed her bag, complete with bear-bear, to Charles. “She’s alright, see?”

“Come here, my love,” said Magda. Anya got down and ran over to her mother. Magda hugged her close. “Everything is fine. Your brother and sister just want to come meet you, that’s all. Now, can you get in your car seat for me?”

Anya sniffled and nodded.

Once she had turned, Magda grabbed at Charles who was now in the drivers seat. Her nails dug into his forearm. She hissed as quietly as she could, “Get me to the hospital.”

Charles nodded and checked his watch again. Four minutes apart.

As they backed down the driveway, Charles couldn’t help but think about how their five-seater coupe wouldn’t fit them all on the way back.

“Shit. We didn’t call Raven,” Charles said about halfway to the hospital. “Erik ...”

“I already talked to Irene,” said Magda. “Raven will meet us there and take Anya.”

“You’re amazing,” said Charles.

Magda slammed her fist into the car door and grimaced. She was determined not to scream in front of her daughter again, but Charles hoped to hell his sister beat them to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out she did beat them there. Raven stood in front of the private hospital in flannel pajamas, boots, and a jacket. She even had a wheelchair ready for Magda.

Charles rushed around the car, checked that Anya was distracted making sure bear-bear survived the trip, and pulled his sister into a deep kiss. “Thank god you’re here,” he said, briefly pressing his forehead to hers.

“Ahem,” said Magda behind him.

“Sorry, darling.” 

He turned and helped Magda out of the car and into the chair. She smiled at him in amusement. 

Erik had Anya out of the car now and was handing her bag to Raven. 

Raven leant down and kissed Magda on the cheek. “I think that’s the advantage of having multiple husbands, they can take turns being useless.”

“Wish I had your foresight; a wife is rarely useless at all.”

“I’ll tell Irene you said that. She’ll be pleased.” She turned to Anya. “Alright, kid. You ready for a sleepover with your cousins?”

“Yeah!” 

“Well, lets go! Bye guys.” She gave Erik a peck on the edge of his lips and turned back to Magda. “Good luck.”

Magda was gripping the arms of her chair with white knuckles at the moment, but she nodded tightly. 

Not noticing, Anya gave her mother a hug. “Don’t name them something stupid.”

Magda let out a laugh that was more like a gasp and Raven hurried Anya away to her car. 

Charles got Magda’s bag out of the trunk. “Get her checked in,” he said to Erik, “I’ll park.”

It was not too much later, when the doctor had told them it would be a while yet and left Magda to suffer, that she declared she needed a distraction.

“Anything you need, liebchen.”

Magda’s face grew a lascivious smile then, and it only had a hint of delirium from the pain medication. “You know, Charles never came, earlier, when he was fucking me to sleep.”

Erik gave Charles an amused smirk, turned and locked the door, then dropped to his knees before his husband. He adjusted Charles’ hips so Magda would have the best view.

Charles let himself be fondled through his jeans, but before Erik could get his zipper down he grabbed him by the elbow and hauled him back to his feet. “That’s perhaps not the best idea.”

Erik pressed their hips together. “Come on, baby. When have we ever denied Magda her every whim?”

“It’s not that. Believe me. No ... I’d just prefer a proper shower before that particular act.”

“What?”

“I believe,” Magda put in, “he’s referring to what interrupted us in the first place.”

When Erik still look confused, she said, “My water broke while he was inside me.”

It took a second, but then Erik was laughing. Loudly. “I’m sorry,” he choked, “I shouldn’t laugh at that. Oh God.” Another gale of laughter escaped him. When it finally subsided, he leaned over the bed and kissed the feigned pout off Magda’s lips. “Sorry.”

Then he turned and advanced on Charles. “Let me make it up to the both of you.” He grabbed Charles into a violent kiss that rocked both their bodies. 

Soon, he was undoing Charles’ fly and grabbing hold of his hard dick. Magda cried out behind him, and not from pleasure. Immediately, they stopped and rushed over to her. 

“Keep going, you idiots. You’re supposed to be distracting me.”

Erik didn’t move so Charles grabbed him and kissed him again, cock still hanging out of his pants. This seemed to refocus Erik, and Magda kept her eyes glued to the pair, despite the low whine she let out through the pain. 

“Charles,” she said, when the contraction had subsided.

“Yes, darling?” he said, barely breaking his kiss with Erik.

“Show Erik what happens when he laughs at us.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Roughly, he shoved at Erik so that the other man faced the bed, then forced his upper body down toward the sheets at the foot of the mattress. He held one of Erik’s wrists against his lower back, leaving him one hand to hold himself up off of their wife. His arm trembled slightly, but there was no better bondage than the threat he might harm her. 

Charles let go, but Erik knew to stay where he was. Rough hands came around his waist, undid his belt and shoved his pants and underwear to his knees.

Charles looked to Magda then, with a question. “Look in my bag,” she said. He crossed the room and opened the front pocket of the small duffel bag. Inside, was a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Charles chuckled softly and returned to the bed with his bounty. 

“Only you,” he said, kissing Magda, “would have prophylactics in your labour bag.”

“Only my husbands would fuck in a hospital, with their wife in labour, if I asked them to.”

He kissed her once more and returned to Erik who was still posed in a one armed pushup over Magda’s legs. He was motionless except a slight rocking of his hips that dragged his erection against the sheets. 

Charles reached out and stilled his hips. He placed a small kiss at the base of his husband’s spine, before lubing up two of his fingers and forcing them both in Erik’s hole at once. Erik cried out and so did Magda. This time, they knew not to stop. Charles fucked his fingers in and out of Erik, twisting them as he went. 

By the time Magda’s contraction had ended, Charles had three fingers in their husband. He rolled a condom on and lubed up his hard dick. He lined up the head with Erik’s hole and squeezed his ass with the other hand. 

There was a knock at the door.

Someone tried the handle. “Ms. Eisenhardt?” came a voice, “Why is this door locked?”

Erik and Charles shared a glance. Charles smirked and rubbed the tip of his dick against Erik’s hole.

“We’d prefer some privacy at this time, doctor,” said Magda.

“Privacy? You’re in labour.”

“Yes, with contractions much too far apart to be considering delivery.”

“But I need to check on you.”

“I have my epidural and my husbands, I need nothing further at this time.”

“But ...”

“Come back in half an hour.”

“Ms. --”

“Please do stop calling me that, it’s Dr. not Ms.”

“Dr. --”

“And as such I don’t need you for much more than actual delivery, now do I?”

There was a long pause. “Half an hour, Dr. Eisenhardt.”

“Thank you.”

With a sigh of relief, Charles finally sunk into Erik’s hole. Erik gasped at the sudden intrusion. “You’re gorgeous,” Charles said, looking at Magda and sliding a hand into hers. He held still and stared at her for a long moment until he felt Erik squirming beneath him, looking to get more cock inside him. 

He took hold of Erik’s hip with his free hand and started thrusting with vigor. He kept up a punishing pace, even when it felt like Magda was trying to break his hand through another painful contraction. 

Erik’s whole body was rocking with the force of Charles’ thrusts. Magda screamed, but he did not. They had worked long and hard at Erik being able to be fucked without screaming. He still did when they were alone, but in situations like this, not to mention when there was a four-year-old sleeping down the hall, in came in handy to be silent.

Charles was stroking Erik’s cock now with the same speed and forcefulness he was fucking his ass. Soon he was coming into Charles cupped hand. Careful not to spill any seed onto the bed, Charles brought the hand up to Erik’s mouth. He covered his mouth and nose so the little air he could get was pungent with the scent of his own cum. He licked into it like a horse with a sugar cube. All the while, Charles kept pounding his ass like he’d never stop. Only when his hand was clean did Charles grunt out his release, spilling hot into the condom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going with Eisenhardt for Magda's last name because I can't find a canon maiden name for her.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, it was three more hours of keeping Magda distracted. They told her every story they could think of from the day they met to the day they met her. Then they told her stories she was in just to keep talking. 

Magda’s doctor was present for parts of this, but after spotting the used condom in the trash, he didn’t even bother to judge them when he heard the story about the foreign ambassador and the dragon dildo. 

Then, at 8:01 AM a shock of white hair came into the world, followed by the rest of Pietro Jakob Xavier. 

At 8:13 Wanda Edie Xavier joined him. 

By 8:17 Magda held them both in her arms. Pietro looked like his father - strong nose and green eyes. Wanda was her mother in miniature, just slightly lighter skin, and slightly darker eyes. They gave them Charles’ name, as they had Anya, so that they would always carry a part of all their parents. 

Magda smiled up at her husbands. “Are either of you ready for this?”

They both shook their heads and took one of their children from her. She took in the look of reverence each of the men was giving the bundle in his arms. “Me neither,” she said calmly.

They were home by early afternoon, but Anya didn’t join them until after dinner. Raven had stopped by the hospital with two car seats. 

“Thought you might need these, moron,” she said, kissing her brother and taking a baby from him. “Hello, I’m your Auntie Raven. And who might you be?”

“That’s Pietro,” Erik said quietly, not wanting to wake his sleeping wife. He brought Wanda over to her. “And this is Wanda.”

“Where’s Anya,” Charles asked after he let her coo a bit about the babies.

“Left her with Irene. She’s having way too much fun with Kurt and Marie.”

Charles wasn’t surprised. Six-year-old Kurt was probably Anya’s favourite person in the world and she had also taken a shine to two-year-old Marie who had come with the package when Raven married Irene a year prior. The way she looked out for the younger girl bade well for how she’d take to being an older sister.

“I can drop her off here, but I figured let her play, let Magda rest, and I’ll bring her home later.”

And so Anya strolled in from her social engagements at seven that evening with Kurt in tow and Marie toddling along behind them. 

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, seeing Charles. “Guess what happened today?”

“What happened today, lamb?”

“Kurt lost a tooth!” She dragged her cousin forward as exhibit A. 

Kurt grinned and pointed to the vacant spot with his tongue. “Shee!”

“It’s been quite exciting,” said Raven from where she and Irene were unloading an unnecessary amount of groceries. “We bought you groceries,” she added, preemptively silencing any comment he could have made.

Charles turned back to Kurt. “Im sure the tooth fairy will bring you something nice for that. Do you know what else happened today?” he asked his daughter. “Your brother and sister were born.”

“Oh, yeah!” she said, in the unselfconscious way only a four-year-old could achieve.

“Would you like to meet them?”

“Yes! C’mon, Kurt!” She grabbed her cousin again and dragged him in the direction of her parents bedroom. Kurt sent a look up at Charles that seemed to say the things I put up with, and Charles suppressed a laugh.

He picked up his niece, since Marie looked on the verge of devastation that the older kids were leaving without her, and followed along behind them. He stopped them outside the door. “Now, both Mama and the babies are very tired. It’s been a long day. So soft voices and no running around, okay?” 

Anya nodded and reached up to knock on the door. That was rule one, after all, ALWAYS knock if you want to come into Mama, Papa, and Daddy’s room. 

After a moment, Erik answered the door holding Pietro. Wanda was with her mother, being fed.

Erik laughed. “Baby, we just had two more children, you didn’t need to collect more.”

“Well, I knew we already had one, but I wasn’t sure which so I brought them all.”

“Hmm,” said Erik. “This one is too small.” He tickled Marie under the chin and she giggled. He put a hand on the top of Kurt’s head, tilting it back. Kurt grinned. “And this one doesn’t have enough teeth.” 

“Must be the other one then.”

“Must be.”

“Papa!”

“Yes, liebling?”

“It’s me! I wanna meet the babies.”

“Oh, how silly of me.” He knelt down in front of her. “Anya, this is Pietro.”

“He’s red.”

“It’ll go away.” 

“Oh. That’s good.” She walked past him and got up to see her mother on the bed. 

“Alright then,” said Erik, standing back up. 

Charles gave him a brief kiss, careful not to crush Pietro or Marie between them. “I’ll be back in a moment. I’ll just take these two back to their mothers.” Kurt was leaning on his leg at this point, almost asleep on his feet. Their daughter had that effect on people. 

He saw off his sister and her family a few minutes later. 

“You’ll be fine,” Irene murmured to him once everyone else was settled in the car. In the short years Charles had know her, she had become better than anyone at sensing what he tried to hide. She placed her hands on his face and read the apprehension there. “Trust me, Charles. They couldn’t ask for a better family.”

When Charles returned to the bedroom, he couldn’t help thinking she was right. His family was curled together on the big bed. Magda held both the twins and Anya had fallen asleep tucked between her parents. 

He got in beside his wife and kissed her on the top of the head. They would be fine.


End file.
